The New Girl
by Chrisbe24682
Summary: See what happens when a new girl comes to the OC and falls for Newports ultimate bad boy. All the usual couples RyanMarisa SethSummer. Rated R for language and sexual references in later chapters. Please read and Reveiw
1. French and Luke

It was a day like no other, sunny, warm, all seemed perfect. This place seemed so Christine tried to convince herself that everything was as perfect as the weather seemed to be. She had just moved to Newport, it was much different that here old home in Chino. She hadn't lived in the nicest part there. She lived with her mother, her father had left them when she was three so her mother had raised her by herself. Now Christine was seventeen. The reason she moved here was because of Kyle, her mothers rich faience. Its not that she didn't like Kyle. He had given her and her mom almost everything they used to dream of.

Today was the first day of school. She was scared. She was afraid of what the other people would think of her. She always thought down of herself and didn't realize how beautiful she really was. She had blonde hair that went about to her shoulders. She was very skinny and not that tall. Today she was wearing a pick tank top and a blue jean mini skirt.

It was 7:00 she had to go she walked down to the kitchen where she met Kyle.

"Hey, are you leaving for school?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be late for my first day," Christine replied.

"Well how do you expect to get to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got you this." At this moment he pulled a box out of his pocket and gave it to Christine. She opened it and she couldn't believe what she saw it was a silver shiny key.

"Thank you so much!"

"Well you'll need a car, wouldn't want you to ride the bus. Why don't you go and check it out."

She walked outside with Kyle closely following her. Before her eyes was the pale yellow crossfire that she had wanted. She ran to Kyle and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much, but I have to go. Don't want to be late."

She got into the car and drove off. When she finally reached the school she thought she was at the wrong place. This was not a high school this was a paradise. It was so big she had never seen anything like it. The inside was amazing to. She went to go see the Dean so she could get her schedule. She had French first so she went. She walked into class and gave the teacher her pass.

"You much be our new student. Class this is Christine she comes here from Chino. Why don't you take a seat next to Summer."

She went and sat down.

"Hey I'm Summer." The girl said once she sat down.

"Hey, its nice to meet you."

"And I'm Marisa and this is Ryan." The other girl said.

"So... your from Chino." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Christine said embarrassed since Chino isn't exactly the nicest place in the world.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I'm from Chino too."

"Really," Christine replied.

"So what brings you to Newport?" asked Marisa.

"We just moved in with my moms faience." Christine replied.

"Ok, class today we are going to start work on our projects. We will be working in pairs your report you must make a full movie in French. I don't mind if you get help from people outside of your group for help or to be in the video. So feel free to express yourselves. Oh, and one more thing, I will be choosing your groups, well actually you will I have a hat full of names all the girls are going to pick a name out of the hat and that boy will be your partner."

Summer, Marisa and Christine went up to get there names. Christine reached in and grabed a piece of paper. The name on it was Luke. She went back to the table.

Summer came back shortly after.

"Well Ryan it looks like we are partners. Hey Christine, who did you get?"

"I got Luke, do you know who that is?"

They both gasped, "Luke?" they said together.

"Yeah is that bad?"

"Well you can say that you might not want to stay alone with him for that long." Ryan explained.

"Stay alone with who?" Marisa asked. "Who did you get?"

"Luke Ward."

"Omigod."

"Is this bad or something?"

"Well, Luke was my ex-boyfriend, we broke up when I caught him cheating on me with one of my friends in Mexico, not that bad right? Next he gets caught sleeping with my mom!"

"Oh," Christine didn't know what to say.

"Ok class I would like you to now meet up with your partners to discuss your project." the professor said just in time so Christine didn't have to say anything about Marisa's last statement. Summer and Ryan sat down at the table they had all been sitting at before while Marisa went in search of her partner. Christine, not knowing exactly who her partner was stood there until everyone else had found theirs. There he was, sitting looking around the room then he saw her. He stood up and walked toward her she walked toward him.

"You wouldn't happen to be my partner," he said smiling at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Luke Ward would you?" she said smiling back.

"Yes I would," he replied, "Why don't we go sit down over here by my desk," he said gesturing in the other direction.

"Okay," Christine said following him back to his desk. She wondered why Marisa hated him so much he seemed really sweet. Well maybe it was because of him sleeping with her mom, but everyone makes mistakes.

"So what should we do our movie about?" Christine asked as they were sitting down.

"I was thinking we could do a Romance," Luke said staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "French is the language of love you know."

How could she say no to that. "That would be great!" Christine said thinking about doing make-out scenes with Luke.

"So do you want to meet at my house on Saturday around 6:30 to write our script?" Luke said.

"That would be great," Christine said as the bell rang.


	2. Lunch and The Invitatoin

1_A/N I hope you liked my first chapter I hope you keep reading. And this is mostly going to be about Christine and Luke but it will also have some RyanMarisa and some SethSummer_.

_Disclaimer- I do not own the OC but I do own Christine and I am sorry that I did not put my disclaimer in my first chapter I am sorry I forgot please don't sue me_

The day went by very quickly and before Christine knew it, it was her lunch period. After she had got her food she went to go find a seat. She looked over the vast amount of people sitting at the tables. After a while o thinking she began to sit down at a table by herself. But before she got to sit down she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Christine!" She turned around to find out it was Marisa. "Come sit down with us!"

She immediately went to go sit down at the table joining Marisa, Summer, Ryan and a boy with long curly dark brown hair.

"Hey," Christine said as she sat down.

"Hey this is Seth, but you can call him Cohen," Summer said gesturing towards the boy with brown hair."

"Hello, delighted to meet you," Seth said holding his hand out

"Nice to meet you too," Christine said shaking Seth's hand.

"So, I heard you were partners with Luke," Seth said. "You might not want to film alone with Luke, like with a camera, in a closet."

"Cohen!" Summer yelled hitting Seth across the stomach.

"What? It's true!" Seth replied hunched over from the hit by Summer.

"Christine, don't listen to them," Marisa said. "Luke isn't that bad, I mean, I did date him."

"And look how that turned out," Seth replied. "And you might want to make sure you aren't a famous porn star due to dating him."

"Luke would not have taped us." There was an awkward silence after this statement.

"So," Marisa said trying to break the ice. "So, there's going to be this party tonight at the Country Club you should come, you know to get to know Newport."

"That sounds great, I'll be there," Christine replied.

"I'll pick you up around eight tonight," Marisa said.

"Okay," Christine said. After this the group dispersed to go to their next classes.

The rest of the day seemed to go much slower than before because she was so excited for the party to come. Then 7th period came. As she walked into the room she saw a familiar face. It was Luke. He saw her as she walked in and nodded for her to come sit by him. He pulled out the chair behind her so she could sit down.

"A gentleman, I like that," Christine said as she sat down.

"That I am," he said as he put his arm around the back of her chair. "So there's gonna be this party tonight at the club, you should come."

"Yeah, Marisa invited so I'll be there," Christine replied.

"Cool, so this is gonna be a date kinda thing," Luke said. "How would you like to go with me?"

"Well Marisa said that she would take me, but I would love to be your date." How could she resist. He sounded so confident, she liked that, she thought it was sexy.

"Well then I'll see you there, and maybe I can take you home and we can go to my place for a while." He said this with more confidence than before, which was a lot. She couldn't resist him. She couldn't wait till tonight. 7th period was the longest hour of her life. But finally the bell rang.

"I'll see you tonight," Luke said as they got up to leave.

"I'll see you too"


End file.
